fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Seeing Red
| Prev = Berry Scary | Next = Phone Home }} Plot The last school bell rings, and all the children run out to go home. As Mac is walking, he passes by his older brother Terrence; and Terrence wants Mac to run, so he can chase Mac down and beat him up. Mac makes it to Madame Foster's front yard where Terrence catches him and says that this will only hurt for a second; thankfully, Bloo is there to save Mac by popping in and out of Terrence's clothes. Terrence tries to punch Bloo, but in the process, he is knocked unconscious. A conversation between Mac and Bloo is swirling in Terrence's head while he's out, and when he wakes up, he wants pizza. He promptly imagines a pizza friend and eats it. Then, from the Mac and Bloo chat in his mind, he gets the idea to imagine his own friend to help him beat up Bloo. At first, it's too hard for Terrence, so he gives up. Then he starts thinking again without trying too hard, and Red is born. Red is a short, hulking, red block with stubby arms and a face like Terrence’s. Terrence tells Red to smash Bloo, but Red goes over to some flowers, picks one, smells it, and says "Bloo smash pretty." Terrence angrily swipes the flower from Red, throws it to the ground, and starts jumping on it. He tells Red that is what smashing means and sends him to go after Bloo, so he can bully Mac while Bloo's too distracted to save him again. Red enters Madame Foster's home and everyone welcomes him. Red goes over to Bloo with the intent of doing bodily harm to him, but Bloo realizes his meaning so offers to give Red a tour of the grounds. Their first stop is the giant bee hive, where Bloo instructs Red to go in and dance by jumping up and down really fast to get honey. This, of course, angers the bees and they all sting Red countless times. Red still wants to smash Bloo, but Bloo takes him to the giant fish tank, and shows Red how to feed the fish. A giant sea serpent swallows Red whole, but then spits him out. The last trip is to the unicorn stable, where Bloo tells Red that the unicorns like to be told how pretty and girly they are. Red, again, takes Bloo's advice and an angry male unicorn attacks Red from behind. Now Red is so upset that everyone's hurting him; he sees some flowers and thinks he has hurt them. Bloo comes over and sees tears forming up in Red's eyes. Red begins to cry. Bloo tells Red that he knew about the plan all along but feels sorry for the guy, so he picks some new flowers for Red. Red is so appreciative and he becomes friends with Bloo. Terrence is angry when he sees Red made friends with Bloo instead of smashing him so he takes the flowers and smashes them. He then tells Red he is weak, worthless and lame. Red gets angry and says he is not mean like Terrence, picks Terrence up, and throws him away. While on the trips in the air, Terrence undergoes the same three punishments Red went through. Eventually, Terrence runs away from Foster's with a swarm of imaginary bees stinging him, with Bloo crying out "Relax, it'll only hurt for a week!", and Red gives Mac and Bloo a hug. APM Music Identification * Foster's Scenery (d) - Title Card * Lonely Violin (a) - "Why everyone hurt Red?" * Lonely Violin (b) - "Red kill flowers." Trivia *'Running Gags:' **A character saying "This will only hurt for a..." Terrence, Bloo, Red and one of the horses said a second. But at the end, Bloo said it would be for a week. * This is one of only six 11-minute episodes of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, with the other five being Phone Home, Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, Everyone Knows It's Bendy, Sight for Sore Eyes, and Bloo's Brothers. * When Red is complementing the unicorns, he mentions one of the unicorns having a rainbow mane and a picture of clouds on its flank. This is likely a reference to the ''My Little Pony ''franchise, as the unicorn with the rainbow mane bears a strong resemblance to the Generation 3 incarnation of Rainbow Dash, and the clouds represent a "cutie mark." * Eduardo and Wilt don't speak in this episode. * You know the thing where Mac is the ego and Bloo is the Id? This is opposite. Red is more like Mac, more on the peaceful side, while Terrence and Bloo are more primal. Except it doesn't work. * Red's name could actually be rad, a corruption of Red. Like Bloo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terrence